ParentHood 2
by Wills Lover
Summary: the Sequal to parenthood one!


Mulans Prov:

Miley was now 16. WHY DID MY LITTLE BABY GROW UP WHY??????????????????????????? I cried on my bed and Miley was hanging out with a friend from school.

When Shang came in he said "AWWWWW Whats the matter Baby girl???" "Nothing." "somethings wrong. you never cry for no reson what is wrong?" "Miley she is growing to

fast. Shang we are losing her the older she gets the more distant we become." "Mulan come on we are not loosing her." I stood up and said "Love I am going to start diner."

MIleys prov:

"So Ling you know my parents?" "Yeah I want to go and talk to your dad." They went in to the house and Mulan was singing:

Miley's sittin' on her old front porch

Watchin' the chickens peck the ground

There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight

In this one-horse town

Over yonder, comin' up the road

In a beat-up Chevy truck

Her boyfriend Ling, he's layin' on the horn

Splashin' through the mud and the muck

Her daddy says

He ain't worth a lick

When it comes to brains

He got the short end of the stick

But Miley's young

And, man, she just don't care

She'd follow Ling anywhere

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

And even if they have to run away

She's gonna marry that boy someday

Miley and Ling at the drive-in movie

Parked in the very last row

They're too busy holdin' on to one another

To even care about the show

Later on, outside the Tastee Freeze

Ling slips somethin' on her hand

He says, my high school ring will have to do

'Til I can buy a wedding band

Her daddy says

He ain't worth a lick

When it comes to brains

He got the short end of the stick

But Miley's young

And, man, she just don't care

She'd follow Ling anywhere

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

And even if they have to run away

She's gonna marry that boy someday

Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelve

When they come sneakin' up the walk

He says, young lady, get on up to your room

While me and junior have a talk

Mama breaks in, says, don't lose your temper

It wasn't very long ago

When you yourself was just a hayseed plow boy

Who didn't have a row to hoe

My daddy said

You wasn't worth a lick

When it came to brains

You got the short end of the stick

But he was wrong

And, honey, you are, too

Miley looks at Ling

Like I still look at you

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

What's meant to be will always find a way

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

What's meant to be will always find a way

She's gonna marry that boy someday

Shangs Prov:

"Sir?" "Ling do come in." Ling entered and said "Shang I would like permision to marry your daughter." "Ling She is still young BUT You have my blessing." Ling and I went out

to see Miley with a ring on her finger already. Mulan came over to me as Ling went over to Miley. I put my arm around her as she started to cry on me. Ling and Miley looked

up and said "Are you OK???????" "Yeah fine." "Will you guys do us a favore?" "what is that dad?" "Live close by. spear your moms pain of having our first little baby living far

away." Miley got and ran to her parents and said "I promise" Mulan and I hugged our daughter. Ling came over to us and said "OK Keep in touch guys and study up Miley we

both need to pass that test." Ling left and Miley ran for her room to hit the books.

Mulans Prov:

I brought a try to her room and said "sweetie eat some dinner." "No thanks mom I am not hungry." "Eat." "NO." I put it on the bed and shut the door as I went out to Shang.

Shang said "Are you OK??? you don't look so hot." "Nothing just I am with another chil..." Shang covered my mouth with a deep kiss. Miley came in and said "Mom,

Dad your freaking me out." Shang pulled away and said "You'll be doing it soon too." Miley left the room and I said "Shang I am with another

child." Shang just covered my mouth again and I knew he was happy. I retuned his kiss with my own.

Shangs Prov:

This was the best. Mulan is with another child our first is engaged I don't know what to do sing or sighn on aim. Mulan said "Shang?" "yes?" "can

you get me some water please." "OK. here you go." she drank it all and we went ot our room. just as we sat down the phone rang. I got up and

picked up the line and said "Hello?" "Hi Is Mulan there?" "yes she is who is this?" "it is Me her mother." after the talk Mulan went to Mileys room.

Mulans Prov:

i went to Mileys room and she said "Mom can you sing me a lulaby?" "Sure." I sang:

**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero,**

**I am strong and wise and I know no fear,**

**But the truth is plain to see,**

**She was sent to rescue me,**

**I see who I wanna be,**

**In my daughter's eyes.  
**

**In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal,**

**Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace,**

**This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak,**

**I find reason to believe,**

**In my daughter's eyes.**

And when she wraps her hand around my finger,

**Oh it puts a smile in my heart,**

**Everything becomes a little clearer,**

**I realize what life is all about.**

It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough,

**It's giving more when you feel like giving up,**

**I've seen the light,**

**It's in my daughter's eyes.**

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future,

**A reflection of who I am and what will be,**

**Though she'll grow and someday leave,**

**Maybe raise a family,**

**When I'm gone I hope you see how happy she made me,**

**For I'll be there,**

**In my daughter's eyes.**

**When I looked up Miley was** **fast asleep. I walked back to my room and sat next to Shang. The fallowing day was the wedding and 6 months after Mulan gave **

**birth to 2 twins one male and one female. Shang and Mulan named them Elizabeth and Will. they have a busy life they do. Oh well you can say that General Li, **

**The Mrs., and the rest of the clan lived Happily Ever After**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Well I hope you liked the seires I'll try to make my next ones better srry if it is 2 corney R&R**


End file.
